


And My Heart Shall Burn

by Smuttine



Series: In an other world Vhenan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, artist smut ;), body painting, light orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 08:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuttine/pseuds/Smuttine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilyana can't help staring at Skyhold's mural. Solas decides that it's great time to give better memories to her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And My Heart Shall Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivvolt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rivvolt), [Anavel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anavel/gifts).



> This happens to Ilyana and Solas while they are in the Fade. This is a following of In Another World Vhenan but I don't know yet where to place it as some chapters may be needed between this one and the last I posted. I really have to reconsider how to organize this fic anyway :P I'm sorry for the mess!
> 
> This fic is a gift for Rivvolt (aka Anavel here), go and check her Tumblr ( http://rivvolt.tumblr.com/ ), she's an awsome artist!  
> Thanks a lot hon for supporting my fics, inspire me and making such awsome fanarts I may not deserve!
> 
> Art by Xiiau, go and check their tumblr as well! ( http://xiiau.tumblr.com/ )  
> Sketch pages by the great Lauren ( https://lauren-draws-xxx.tumblr.com/ )

 

 

               Candles are burning in the vast room of what was Ilyana's quarter once. Hunched in Solas' arms, a leg wrapping his hip, she silently gazes at the murals, cradled by the slow breath brushing past her ear. Without even noticing it, her fingers clench on her lover's back.

     - Vhenan ?

     - Oh... oh I'm sorry Solas, she apologizes, I.. I was focused on your paintings.

     - Is that a subject of pain ?

     - No ! Well... not really. I spent so much time to look at them when I was searching for you, trying to get a clue of where you were.

     - …

     - I'm sorry Solas, I felt so lost... I -

 

               But Solas places a finger on her lips to gently shush her, all concerned by having caused her sadness. A long moment passes when he finally gets off the bed and puts a robe on.

\- Well, it's great time we make new ones.

\- We ? she asks, siting on the bed's edge.

\- Absolutely, ma Venan, Solas points out. He walks over to his desk, opens a drawer to get a little box. Ilyana never seen it before when she was at Skyhold.

 

               Solas puts the delicately ornated box on the night stand and gets on the bed. He lays her down and straddles her fragile dark body, his two long fair legs on each side of her. He gently moves her, making her head fall of the end of the mattress.

 

     -  Solas, what the-

 

               Cupping her cheeks, he bends towards her, planting a soft long kiss she can't resist. Firmly anchored above her, he takes advantage of her distraction to fold her arms, placing them aside her head. When he starts pouring out in ancient elven she jumps, suddenly really aware of something slithering across her skin. Snakes ? No, not snakes... Ropes... Fade ropes... Before she can do anything her two arms are locked against the mattress. Before she can protest, Solas kisses her back, shoving his tongue against hers while a slight moan fails to escape her throat. His left hand slips on her breast, brushing her soft nipple and traces its way to her right leg. Greedy for his lips, she lets him open her thighs and fold her legs as he did with her arms. And soon she's all quatered on the bed, head backwards, fully exposed to his gaze and touch.

     - Don't you dare telling me that using ropes is an elven thing, Solas. Iron Bull would totally disapprove.

     - Actually, Vhenan, Iron Bull and I shared a lot about... art... Would you believe me if I told you he obliged to give me some very interesting lessons ?

     - No, she jiggles, I can't even- ha !

     - Tss,tss, Vhenan, you'd be surprised about how much I learnt with him, Solas declares, tightening the ropes with a simple wave of his hand. Iron Bull is a wonderfull artist and, of course, I couldn't resist to add my private touch to his teaching.

     - Hunf... of course you did... Ilyana pants, a weird sensation running up her spine while the ropes thighten her muscles a bit more.

     - Solas, why the-

 

               But Solas places a new kiss to shut her up and adds :

     - My canvas needs to be taut.

 

 

               Ilyana surrenders, letting her head fall back again. Solas gets up to admire the virgin skin shimmering under the candles' light. Soft hills and valleys. Highlighted curves and dark hollows. He can't help brushing past her naked body while aiming to the night stand again, making her shiver under his light touch. Ilyana tries to compose herself wondering what's inside the beautiful box.

     - Pigments ?

    - Yes... pigments... Special ones... Those are non toxic. Not for the skin... nor the stomach he precises, pouring some between her breasts. Most of all light blue and green powders. Solas takes time to select different colors and smiles gently to her, sitting close to her head. Moving aside his robe from his lap, he holds his already half hard sex straight and starts stroking it. Slow and long motions. He passes his free fingers through Ilyana's hair. She shifts her head towards him, staring at his growing length, craving for it already.

     - Solas, please, let me help at least, she begs.

 

               He silently nods, a soft smile ghosting on his full lips. He moves in front of her, tilting her head with the very tip of his long fingers to allow her to open her mouth as wide as possible. And he thrusts into her. Slow and deep. A knee aside her head, he pushes his shaft down her throat and spreads his own lips in a low moan as she sucks all the way back. A pop when he pulls out. A wet sound when she swallows it back. Once. Twice. Then he stays inside. No rush needed nor... restraint. Isn't the purpose to come, right ? But still, Solas takes the time to be delicate in his moves. He enjoys both the tingling sensation in his manhood and the view of Ilyana's tender curves dancing and writhing under her smothered breath. And she feels so weird. How can it feel so right when at the same time it feels so wrong ? All tied up an fully opened, her entrance craving for his sex as the ropes stretch again while her own mouth is struggling to swallow him. She can't help imagining him between her legs when she senses shivers running across his length as he gently forces the back of her throat. And very soon he pulls out of her mouth. He arches his back in a quiet release, spreading his semen over her tiny breasts in heavy, hot squirts. Ilyana sighs at the loss and her lover lets her lick the remaining fluids off the head of his sex, still shaking slightly at the touch of her greedy tongue.

 

               When she deigns to free him again, he skirts around her , brushing past her curves with two fingers. Her shoulder, the fold under her breast, the quivering hollow of her navel... the hill of her hipbone... the silky bare dome of her pubis... And he stops here, suddenly aware of how excited she already is, her nectar drooling on the sheets. Ilyana bites her bottom lip, torn between need and shame. Solas blinks slowly to compose himself and sits at her side, some kind of pride rising up his chest.

     - You like having me in your mouth, don't you ? More a statement than a question though.

     - I... Yes... she answers, letting her head falling back off the bed again, like a confession. I love to satisfy you myself... but I also like... being your tool.

     - And you see me the most satisfied elf ever, he adds, a hand gently pulling a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear.... But today you'll be more of a medium to me. 

 

               His hand runs back to her breasts till he reaches his own fluids. And so he blends. Pigments and binder. Blues and greens together. And with the tip of his two fingers, he starts painting the dark canvas of her skin. Almost tickled, Ilyana squirms and moans at the slight caresses, then gasps in frustration when Solas tighten the ropes' grip again. She tries to focus on the drawing itself, in an attempt to discover what he paints despite the fire burning in her stomach. Concentric circles, curved lines, all centered on her belly button. Which doesn't help at all. As the paint dries, the contact gets more rough. Ilyana shivers again but tries to hold on till Solas finally fetches her own fluids, parting her lower lips, stroking her clit.

     - Ah... she whines, failing to rise her hips despite the ropes.

     - Don't move, Vhenan, or I'll have to fix some parts again. And we wouldn't want that, would we ? he grins, sliding his fingers down her folds again.

     - Solas, please....

     - Shhhhhhhhh, Vhenan, it's almost finished, he replies, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone. I just have to... clean my desk...

 

               Going on his fours above her, he lets his mouth run to her sternum. And he licks. Mouth wide opened, the flat of his tongue running here and there in curved lines. He meticulously removes all the paint marks of her skin before swallowing each of her breast in a long, wet, sucking kiss.

     - Solas, you... you just can't... 

 

               But he gets off the bed, stepping forward to admire his brand new work. Ilyana holds her head up though spite, staring at his hard sex as if the paint was as exciting as the view itself.

     - Free me, Vhenan, for I can see it at least, she begs, loosing control.

     - No need, ma Lath. Just look up.

 

               At her surprise, Solas pulls a heavy fabric from the bed's roof aside to reveal a large mirror.

     - Solas, you per-

 

               Ilyana stops short as she discovers the painting : One long fingered hand cupping a blue burning fire lays under her belly button while an other one is standing above it, protecting it like the most hidden secret, keeping its light and warm safe.

Solas passes his hand under Ilyana's head to hold it up without daring to look at her, his voice shaking for the very first time they knew eachothers.

     - You... You're my Veil Fire, Vhenan. The link between the Fade and your world, my weakness and tresure, my strengh which keeps me awake... alive...

 

and for the very first time, she blushes. So hard than when he finally gazes at her, she has to look away and try to change subject.

     - You know, Solas, something is missing, she manages to say.

     - I'm listening, he answers right back, quite eased not to be stuck in what sounds like an embarassing confession.

     - Sparkles ?

     - You're right, he smiles. You're my heart, he adds, his head disappearing between her legs. And my heart shall burn...

 

               And this is how Ilyana looses patience. Unable to deep her fingers into his dreads to control his moves, unallowed to raise her hips at the touch of his warm tongue accross her inner lips, she yells at him in despair :

     - Solas, don't make me come this way!

     - Why not ? He asks between two greedy licks. You seems so close, it shouldn't be so unpleasant ?

     - It's not.. I... Oh Solas please I can't come so opened but still empty. I need you in, please !

     - Really ? He chuckles. I'm pretty sure you can, Vhenan. 

    - Oh, don't play games with me, please. I want you inside of me now !

 

               Solas raises slowly, his eyes on her as she struggles to keep her head up, then he smiles :

     - Ma nuvenin...

 

               In a relieved moan, she lets her head fall back into the void as she feels him kneeling by her. A hand grabbing her stretched inner thigh, the other one beside her stomach, he finally thrusts into her. A slow, deep push. And despite how she lays, despite how wet she is, his hard sex still spreads her walls. Maybe a consequence of how excited he is by the situation itself. Cause he is. All above her. Anchored to her thigh as the rope keep her still, enjoying the view of her offered body. The curve of her throat falling down the bed, flexing at each gasps she makes as he reaches her deepest places is simply overwhelming. Candle lights, moving shadows. The lustful music of her high pitched whispers, calling his name. The wet sound of his accelerating penetrations. His eyes glowing, miroring Ilyana's valaslin, highlightning the burning fire on her belly...

 

               This is good. This is so good. Solas traces the outlines of his work, focused on not messing it, slowing down a bit. So Ilyana raises her head again to meet his electric gaze. And he smiles, encouraged to speed up again. Leaning back to her, he can't see her staring at the miror, admiring his V shaped back, the muscles of his buttocks contracting at each thrust. Then she gets confused by her own body's reactions. The slap of her tiny breasts, the light shimmering out her valaslin she can actually see for the very first time. It's quite confusing to see how it responds to her pleasure. How it pulses at each tremor of her flesh. Quite... fascinating. But soon she can't stand it anymore, Solas speeding up with frantic moves. His fingers clenching in her flesh, the rope stretching as he's getting closer to his climax, opening her more than he could even think. She rolls her eyes when she feels his thrusts going more aggressive. Pure pleasure. Deep and savage.

 

 

 

               He comes right after her. All moans and tremors, he releases inside of her, shaking violently through her walls, his hips sunk into hers. Panting heavily, he lets his head fall to kiss her outstretched neck, eyes closed, focused on gathering himself to finaly say :

     - Oh yes... sparkles...

 

For a second, Ilyana is quite not sure if he's speaking about his work or his state but he withdraws and gently passes a loving hand between her legs, collecting their mixed fluids. Then he throws sprays on her here and there on her burning skin, playfull but still focused.

     - Satisfied ? He whispers against her neck.

     - Your best art ever, she answers, panting as well.

     - Good, he chuckles, cause this one does count for me...

 

To her great surprise he totally collapses on her belly, kissing and cuddling her breast with his cheeks, almost humming. The ties fade and she can at last run her hand to his hair in a sweet embrace.

     - You're spoiling your art, ma Vhenan.

 

Solas arches up his head and smiles to her. No smirk though... just a genuine smile.

     - Not at all, my love. I'm completing it.

 

Then he shifts to lay beside her, the veil fire printed on his own chest, like a burning heart.

 

               No more words needed, gazing at each other through the mirror, Ilyana reaches his hand and kisses his freckled shoulder. Solas finally closes his eyes as a relieved breath escapes his lips. Ilyana waits for her own sleep to come, admiring her vallaslin glowing less and less, following her slowing heartbeat till she finally nods off.

 

 


End file.
